De Propuestas inoportunas & Viajes Inolvidables
by keylove14
Summary: Sakura Haruno siente que su relación con su novio Sai no avanza, asustada por eso decide dar ella el gran paso. – Veras… he escuchado que si una mujer le propone matrimonio a su novio el 29 de febrero... se casaran. – Jajajaja vaya no puedo creerlo. – ¿Qué no crees?. – Que seas tan estúpida para creer eso. – Cierra la boca Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**De propuestas Inoportunas & Viajes Inolvidables **

Sakura Haruno es una joven mujer llena de comodidades en la vida, con una familia llena de salud y sobretodo amorosa. Nunca tuvo dificultades al relacionarse con otras personas en los distintos eventos sociales a los cuales acudía.

El transcurso del tiempo y algunas circunstancias de la vida, llevaron a convertir a Sakura en la mejor amiga de Ino Yamanaka, la mujer más sofisticada y sociable que pueda existir en la ciudad de Tokio. Ambas chicas, dignas de muchas miradas de admiración por parte de los hombres y de envidia de algunas mujeres, y es que no se podía negar la gran belleza que emanaban. Sakura por un lado emanaba un aire de feminidad y sobretodo de elegancia al momento de caminar, por su postura y pasos tan seguros. El cabello de la joven era de un color poco común, un rosa, que la hacía única y radiante. Si bien su cuerpo no era tan despampanante como el de su amiga rubia, tenía las medidas correctas y un cuerpo muy bien tonificado.

La joven pelirosa se sentía feliz, tenía todo lo que quería, y eso incluía un novio que la amaba y siempre la consentía. Sai Hiragizawa tenía todo planeado en su vida, el típico chico que a base de esfuerzo se ha ganado un buen puesto, el de gerente, en la empresa en la que trabaja. El joven de cabellos muy oscuros y de tez muy blanca, acostumbra a vestir las mejores marcas ya que desde muy joven se había preocupado por su imagen.

Sakura y Sai se conocieron en una fiesta organizada por su querida amiga Ino. Ahora, ambos tenían 3 años de noviazgo y la pelirosa se comenzaba a preocupar, ya que su querido novio no presentaba signos de querer _**avanzar**_ en la relación.

- Mi querida Sakura se puede saber para ¡cuándo te veré con el vestido de novia!– exclamaba una señora de cabellos castaños gastados por el tiempo.

- Abuela, ya te dije que Sai y yo todavía no hemos planificado bien para cuándo tendremos la boda, aparte… - con cierto sonrojo - todavía no me ha pedido que me case con él.

- ¡Oh mi Sakura! - la abuela Haruno pudo observar tristeza en los ojos de su nieta - No sabes cuánto lo siento. Pensé que ya con el tiempo que tenían se habían comprometido.

- Pues como verás abuela, las cosas no son así… a veces no sé qué pasa por su mente, las cosas van tan bien que no sé qué está fallando-

La matriarca Haruno no dudaría en apoyar a su nieta en estas circunstancias. Fue así que una idea paso por su mente, una que ayudaría a su nieta en gran medida– Querida me puedes decir que día es hoy – preguntó fingiendo inocencia la señora.

Bueno abuela, hoy estamos 24 de febrero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – el gesto de duda surgió en Sakura, mientras la señora Haruno solo mostró una sonrisa.

- Querida, te contaré algo que es muy importante. Espero que lo escuches con mucha atención. Se dice que cada 29 de febrero, en una pareja se suele realizar la propuesta de matrimonio, pero no es así de sencillo y común. Lo especial, es que la mujer es la que debe realizar la propuesta para que el matrimonio sea de mucha dicha y felicidad – terminó de relatar la abuela con entusiasmo.

Sakura miró a su abuela en cierta forma sorprendida por lo que acababa de relatarle y a la vez con escepticismo – Abuela no estoy segura si esa sea la mejor forma de hacer las cosas… aparte, Sai acaba de irse a un viaje de negocios a Hokkaido y bueno no lo veré hasta el primero de marzo, si es que no me equivoco- terminó de hablar tratando de quitarle esa idea su abuela.

- Querida, sé que tienes miedo por ser tú quien de ese gran paso, pero ¡debes de hacerlo! Demuéstrale a él que tú estás dispuesta a dar el primer paso para que ambos sean felices, si él te ama tanto como tú dices, se sentirá tan feliz que tú seas la que lo proponga que no durará en decirte que si – trataba de convencer la señora Haruno.

Analizando las palabras de su abuela, lo que le decía era cierto. Sai y ella llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, tal vez si ella daba ese gran paso las cosas entre ellos se concretarían, se casarían y serían muy felices tal como esa superstición proclamaba – Abuela… ¡eres la mejor consejera! – Rápidamente saltó a los brazos de su abuela por la emoción - Tienes razón quien dice que él tiene que hacer la pregunta, ¡yo puedo hacerlo! aparte no sería la primera mujer… ¡así que lo haré!

- Cariño no sabes cuánto me alegra verte tan motivada, debes prepararte para darle esa gran sorpresa a tu hombre – le hablaba con mucha picardía la mujer mayor.

- Cierto hoy compraré un pasaje Hokkaido y mañana mismo estaré viajando para darle la sorpresa, me quedaré con él y esperare al 29 para proponerle matrimonio – exclamaba Sakura muy emocionada por la idea.

- Todo te ira bien mi niña, ya verás cuando regreses a Tokyo te veré con el anillo en el dedo.

- ¡Ay abuela, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy!

Sakura se quedó conversando con su abuela un rato más en su casa, después en la noche en su departamento habló por teléfono con una aerolínea para conseguir un pasaje en la mañana con destino a Hokkaido. Sabía que ese viaje le traería un gran cambio, lo que no sabía era cuán grande seria el cambio.

* * *

Las nubes se dispersaban por el cielo abriéndole paso al sol. –"Será un buen día"- Se dijo un joven de cabellos azabaches largos atados en una cola. Aquellos días cálidos le hacían recordar mucho a su familia. A su hermano, el cual posiblemente lo odiase a muerte actualmente, pero el entendía perfectamente. Itachi era consciente del daño causado a su hermano pero no podía hacer nada, las cosas _**tenían**_ que darse así. Solo tal vez con el tiempo y esperanza, su querido otouto lo perdonaría y quizás llegaran a retomar ese fuerte lazo que en el pasado solía unirlos.

* * *

Los días soleados a Sasuke Uchiha le recordaban lo problemático, como diría su buen amigo Shikamaru, que podía ser atender a los clientes y en general su día. Eran muchos los motivos para pensar eso, empezando con que los clientes solían estar más irritables debido al calor del día, por lo que exigían con mucha más rapidez sus pedidos. No era que fuera lento en atender a las personas, para nada, es más se jactaba de ser eficaz en su trabajo y sobre todo porque era el dueño y debía dar el ejemplo.

- ¡Oh, maldita sea teme! ¿Aún no te levantas? Creo que juntarte mucho con Shikamaru te está afectando dattebayo – exclamaba un rubio entrando al cuarto de su amigo.

- Dobe… ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar? – le preguntaba a su amigo mientras se tapaba con los brazos para evitar los rayos del sol, aun estando en la cama – Tsk sí que eres molesto cuando quieres-

- Teme sé que no te gusta que te levante porque interrumpo tus 8 horas de belleza - exclamaba burlándose del pelinegro - Pero ¡es importante! tu estúpido rostro puede esperar.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que Naruto, si, el estúpido rubio parado frente a él, que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño le decía. ¿8 horas de belleza? ¡De donde sacaba eso! Es que acaso el ramen podía volver a las personas idiotas – ¡¿Dobe que diablos estas diciendo?! ¿Qué carajo te pasa?– Ahora ya levantado el moreno, no dejaría que su amigo se pasara de listo con él bromeando de esa forma.

- Jajaja teme no te lo tomes enserio solo era una pequeña broma matutina – el rubio retrocedía lentamente hasta la puerta – A- aparte… T-te-ngo ¡TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE DATTEBAYO!

- ¿Se puede saber por qué aún no dices nada? – una vena sobresalía sobre su cien – Habla de una vez si no quieres que te despida.

- Sasuke, amigo, hermano, sabes que no puedes despedirme. Las chicas me aman, gracias a mi linda sonrisa y carisma el local se mantiene vivo. Si no fuera por mí, tu fría mirada de _quiero-que-todos-desaparezcan-de-mi-vista_, hace mucho hubiera ahuyentado a los clientes – hablaba el rubio mientras asentía con su cabeza – ¿ves Sasuke? tu vida sin mí, no sería nada – terminó de hablar con una sonrisa en la cara.

Oh si, Naruto acababa de cavar su propia tumba, ¿cómo él iba a depender de Naruto? Era cierto que estuvo en sus peores momentos, el rubio lo entendía e incluso en el pasado lo ayudó a salir del camino de odio y venganza en el que se había perdido – Naruto te recuerdo que te pago mensualmente por todo lo que haces, es **TU** _**deber**_ atraer clientes y tratarlos bien por algo te pago… idiota – sonrió con sorna y se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto para salir y comenzar a abrir el restaurante.

- Maldito teme explotador vas a ver ¡te denunciaré por explotación laboral! – suspiró – ¿Es que acaso nadie valora mi esfuerzo y dedicación en este trabajo? – Se preguntaba Naruto con pena.

- Hey Dobe, se puede saber ¿qué era eso importante que tenías que decirme? – le preguntaba con cierta ironía, ya afuera de su cuarto, a su amigo.

- ¡Oh, sí! Sasuke jeje ¿te acuerdas que te dije ayer que tenía que hacer algo pero olvide que era?-

- Si lo recuerdo, tu cerebro no es del todo brillante que digamos –Se burlaba del rubio.

- ¡Oye! pues… recordé que en la tarde de ayer Danzou vino y pues, me dijo que hoy vencía el plazo para que le pagues la deuda.

- Usuratonkanchi…¿y si te ocurre decirme eso ahora? – No podía creer que Naruto fuera capaz de olvidarse algo asi – Aún no he conseguido todo el dinero – Sasuke se quedó pensativo tratando de buscar una solución rápido al reciente problema – Tal vez si le pida un préstamo a Shikamaru y vaya a cobrar algunas deudas, para la tarde tenga todo… - Se dirigía afuera de su casa para salir a buscar el dinero

- Sasuke… - Naruto lo seguía por detrás preocupado

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó con algo de fastidio

- No creo que pue…-

- Bueno días Señor Uchiha - Danzou Shimura aparecía ante la vista de Sasuke y de un no muy sorprendido Naruto, eso solo significaba problemas para el pelinegro.

_**- Mierda… - **_Cuando Sasuke decía que los días soleados eran problemáticos, hablaba enserio y la presencia de ese hombre solo afirmaba aquello.

...

* * *

Bueno es mi primer fic de Naruto y sobre todo Sasusaku. Espero les guste es mi primer intento sé que puedo mejorar en el camino aceptare todo tipo de comentarios porque sé que me ayudaran a crecer. Cierto quiero resaltar y aclarar que me he inspirado en mi pelicula favorita para crea este fic, eso significa que no sera una copia... PARA NADA... no es mi estilo. Aclarando eso me despido!

¿Reviews?... Gracias 3!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo II

Era increíble ¿Acaso el destino o Kamisama tenía algo contra ella? Como era posible que de todos los días que habían en un año, para ser más exactos ese mismo mes, justo el día que se encontraba viajando hubiera una gran tormenta que haya hecho desembarcar su avión en quien sabe qué lugar desconocido por la civilización.

-Por favor me puede decir ¿cuándo reanudaran los viajes? – preguntaba con mucha nerviosismo.

-Señorita… - miro el pasaporte de la mujer –…Haruno ya le dicho por tercera vez que la fuerte tormenta ha producido que los vuelos se han cancelado por… - miro la computadora que se encontraba a su costado – alrededor de 3 días, espero comprenda las dificultades que estamos afrontando. Haber aterrizado de manera correcta en el pequeño aeropuerto de Konoha ha sido todo un milagro, gracias a Kami que nadie salió herido.

-Pero… pero ¡no puedo esperar tanto tiempo! Usted no entiendo tengo que llegar a tiempo a hokkaido – exclamaba Sakura desesperada - ¡tengo que proponerle matrimonio a mi novio! Si no lo hago me quedare sola por el resto de mi vida y lo más probable es que termine viviendo en un templo y me convierta en sacerdotisa o algo asi – el rostro de Sakura denotaba mucha tristeza y unas lagrima se asomaban por sus ojos jades.

-Señorita Haruno por más que me conmueva su historia no puedo hacer nada – le contesta de manera tierna a la alterada pelirrosa – Pero para que su espera sea más placentera nuestra aerolínea le ofrece un hospedaje en un hotel reconocido acá en el pueblo de Konoha.

Sakura con cierta molestia ignoró las palabras de la azafata. Ella tenía que ver una forma de llegar con tiempo a Hokkaido para sorprender a Sai. Así podría comprar y arreglar todo para preparar una velada romántica que la llevaría a convertirse en la próxima señora Hiragizawa. Sakura ignoro las últimas palabras de precaución que le brindó la azafata y se fue agarrando sus maletas decidida a no quedarse en ese lugar al cual llamaban aeropuerto.

_**No me pienso quedar acá. Aun no puedo creer que con todas las cosas que existen hoy en día un avión no pueda ser arreglado. Lo mejor será que llame a Sai, puede que el venga a recogerme a Konoha o mande a alguien. **_– Suspiro y sacó el celular de su cartera, busco el número de su novio y procedió a llamarlo.

- Vamos Sai contesta no me hagas esto – Se mordía el labio nerviosa por la espera hasta que una voz varonil se escuchó.

**- Sakura no esperaba tu llamada, pero dime que paso cariño **

- Amor no vas a creer lo que me paso, resulta que pensaba darte una sorpresa yendo a Hokkaido… - las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron – tu sabes… para tener un tiempo de calidad los dos solos.

**- Wow no me esperaba eso feíta pero me agrada la idea aun no entiendo cuál es el problema.**

- ¡Sai! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me digas así ya no soy "Sakura la chica que te golpeo el día que se conocieron" para que aun uses ese apodo. – Se quejó.

**- Está bien dejare de llamarte así pero aun no me dices cual es el problema**

- Lo que pasa es que hubo una tormenta que nos hizo aterrizar improvisadamente en el pueblo de Konoha

**- ¿Konoha? ¿Existía un aeropuerto en ese pueblucho? No lo sabía… ¿Quieres que te compre un pasaje?**

- Ahmm no exactamente veras todos los vuelos están suspendidos hasta por lo menos dos días. – le comentaba decepcionada – lo que quería era que vengas por mí , no sé qué hare en este lugar, por favor ven por mí – le rogo Sakura

**- Sakura estoy con el jefe en un proyecto no puedo dejarlo solo cuando me ha brindado su plena confianza. Tendrás que esperar esos dos días. Sé que no estas acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugares, pero se fuerte. Cuando vengas acá te lo recompensare uhm…con un sesión de Spa y un viaje para los dos al destino que desees ¿Qué opinas?**

- Sabes jugar tus cartas Sai – sonrió – mira que ofrecerme un spa y viaje juntos. Bueno acepto tu propuesta mi querido novio.

**- Excelente tengo que dejarte la reunión está por empezar. Te llamare cuando tenga tiempo, nos vemos. **

- Nos vemos Sai, te quie… - la llamada había sido terminada por parte del pelinegro - …ro de seguro que estaba ocupado y le quite tiempo – se convencía Sakura a sí misma.

Sabía que Sai era una persona fría y hasta en algunas circunstancias cruel, pero nadie sabía su historia. Sakura era una de las pocas personas que entendía el comportamiento casi sin sentimientos por parte de su novio. Este cuando era un niño había sido criado en el orfanato "Raíz-Anbu" donde era sometido a tratos no muy agradables, era casi un sirviente al servicio de los dueños del lugar. A su corta de edad de 5 años le inculcaron que los sentimientos eran innecesarios, un estorbo para ser una persona de éxito en el futuro. Lo único que alegraba su vida era Shin, un joven sin padres como él, que le enseño lo hermoso que era la vida a través del arte. Por qué Sai estudió arte en la universidad después de salir del orfanato en el cual viví junto a Shin. Quien había planeado una vida para ambos comprando, después de salir del orfanato dos años antes que Sai, un departamento.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que un viernes común y corriente. Un grupo de jóvenes que venía de una fiesta con niveles de alcohol exagerados en sus metabolismos arrollaran a Shin, quien regresaba a su casa después de haber llamado a Sai para ver cómo se encontraba. Tras su muerte Sai nunca volvió a ser el mismo y se prometió que seguiría con su vida por él, pero no volvería a pintar nunca más. Por ultimo cumplió con la meta que ambos hermanos se forjaron _destruir la Raiz-Anbu._

* * *

_**No me pienso quedar dos dias aquí sin hacer nada, vere la forma de llegar a Hokkaido por tren o cualquier transporte o me dejo de llamar Sakura Haruno ¡Shannaro! **_ _**Pero lo mejor será que por hoy día me quede en un hotel y mañana vaya a la estación. **_– La joven pelirrosa comenzó a caminar buscando un rastro de edificios o tiendas para ubicarse y poder encontrar un hotel - _**¿Qué pasa con este pueblo? Acaso no saben lo que es la modernidad, vaya suerte la mía– **_ Un aura oscuro se formó a su alrededor y signos de lágrimas querían asomarse en su rostro.

Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro para poder verle la cara, por lo que acto seguido levanto su mirada – Disculpe que me acerca de esta manera tan abrupta señorita pero me pareció que estaba perdida.

Un joven de ojos muy oscuro al igual que su cabello se había acercado a Sakura al verla desamparada. Definitivamente Kami se había apiadado de ella. – La verdad es que si estoy perdida, vera no soy de aquí, no tengo a donde ir y pues estaba buscando un centro comercial para comer o un hotel para hospedarme. – termino de relatar Sakura cansada.

- Señorita lamento decirle que hoteles y centros comerciales no son lugares que encontrara aquí en Konoha. – Sakura lo miro con incredibilidad – Aunque no lo crea Konoha no necesita de eso para ser un pueblo muy feliz y próspero, acá no falta nada… - se volteó a ver el paisaje – ¡Pero que desconsideración la mía! No le he preguntado su nombre.

- No se preocupe Señor… - trato de calmarlo la ojijade.

- Itachi, mi nombre es Itachi – se presentó el pelinegro – Pero no me digas señor no soy tan mayor ¿sabes?

- Oh perdona Itachi. Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. No eres tan viejo, por tu físico podría hasta decir que pasas como mi hermano mayor – rio la joven con fuerzas – Sakura, Haruno Sakura ese es mi nombre – le extendió su brazo y el otro la estrechó.

Itachi se sobre exalto por lo que le dijo la ojijade pero no lo hizo notar, sin querer había recordado a su hermano y continuo con la conversación – Un gusto Sakura, pero vayamos al grano no conozco un hotel pero sé de un lugar donde podrías hospedarte.

- ¡Enserio! Pues me ayudarías mucho si me dijeras el nombre Itachi – los ojos de la chica mostraron un brillo lleno de alegría por la noticia.

- Tengo que advertirte que a simple vista vas a ver un restaurante llamado "Uchiha" pero si preguntas dentro veras que también alquilan cuartos. Pregunta por Sasuke Uchiha es el dueño. Te dirá los precios y ese tipo de información.

- ¡Itachi eres mi salvador! Enserio no sé que como agradecerte – sorpresivamente la chica le dio un abrazo muy fuerte como un acto fraternidad a Itachi – De seguro ese tal Sasuke es tu amigo quieres que le de algún recado de tu parte – pregunto la pelirrosada

- ¡Oh no, para nada! Que eso se quede como un secreto entre nosotros Sakura – le guiño un ojo – Tu nunca me viste y jamás oíste de ese lugar por mí.

Sakura no entendía porque Itachi, su reciente amigo, le decía eso – No entiendo Itachi ¿Por qué no quieres que él sepa de ti?

- Me caes bien Sakura así que te lo diré. Sasuke y yo… tenemos un conflicto muy grave – Itachi mostro dolor en su mirada – Yo hice algo malo… yo... – la mirada de Sakura estaba impregnada en la de Itachi esperando una respuesta – me hospede como 6 meses en su lugar y pues me fui sin pagarle nada jajaja – soltó el secreto Itachi pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza mientras reía con ganas. – Ahora ya sabes porque no le puedes decir a mi amigo Sasuke sobre mí, puede que me busque y no tengo dinero. Por ultimo estoy slo de paso en Konoha.

Sakura entendía lo que Itachi acababa de confesarle, ella no era nadie para reclamarle algo y mucho menos juzgarlo después del enorme favor que este le había hecho a ella. Por lo que guardaría el secreto y se lo llevaría a la tumba si fuera necesario. – Itachi no te preocupes puedes irte con calma no le dire nada tu amigo confía en mi – El joven podía ver como los ojos de Sakura destilaban confianza y firmeza en que cumpliría su palabra.

- Entonces me voy tranquilo… adiós Sakura. Quien sabe tal vez nos volvamos a ver en el futuro – sonrió Itachi para voltear e irse.

- ¡Adiós Itachi-kun! Espero volverte a ver pronto – Sakura alzaba los brazos en señal de despedida. Tal vez estar en Konoha no sería tan malo.

Tras una larga caminata Sakura podía observar que en todas las calles había muchos árboles y vegetación. Era muy bonito ver como los niños corrían libremente sin miedo a que carros vayan por ahí atropellando personas como paso con Shin. Las casas no eran tan modernas como Tokyo pero eran lindas transmitían mucho amor, aquello le gustaba mucho – sonría mientras seguía viendo las calles del pueblo.

- Disculpe usted cree que me pueda decir dónde queda el restaurante Uchiha – Se acercó Sakura a un hombre alto, ya mayor de cabellos blancos.

- ¡Oh dulce Señorita! Claro que le puedo decir dónde queda…pero déjeme decirle que ya no se llama "Uchiha" ahora el nombre es "Sharingan" queda de la siguiente esquina a la derecha. Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Jirayra mucho gusto damisela. – el hombre se agacho en forma de reverencia pero en el fondo veía las bien torneadas piernas de la joven.

- Oh Jirayra-san no tiene que ser tan cordial – se sonrojo – Muchas gracias por la información.

* * *

- Danzou que quieres – el rostro de Sasuke mostraba disgusto al ver a ese hombre en su casa.

- Joven Uchiha creo que ambos sabemos porque estoy acá – sonrió de manera altanera. – ya tendras el dinero que me debes ¿cierto?

- No, aun no lo tengo… pero si vienes por la tarde promete tener todo – Naruto miraba como su amigo trataba de ser cordial y en cierta forma se rebajaba con aquel hombre. Odiaba ver a su amigo así.

- Hey viejo escucha – Naruto hablaba con cierto rencor – Aun tienes el dinero de la garantía ¿porque no usas eso?

- Uzumaki te recuerdo que ese dinero es muy poco, pero como estoy de tan buen humor esperare. Vendré en el primer día del mes de marzo para que me des todo… de lo contrario sabes que me quedare con tu casa.

- Hmmp lo sé, era consciente de lo que hacía cuando acepte tu propuesta ahora vete – Sasuke fulminaba a Danzou con la mirada. – No te quiero ver acá.

- Adiós Sasuke-kun aún me da pena que cargues con los problemas de tu familia - agacho la cabeza con falsa pena – y que Itachi te haya abandonado pero bueno que se va a hacer – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – me despido. – El hombre mayor procedió a retirarse silenciosamente.

- Ambos jóvenes vieron con odio como aquel hombre mayor se retiraba. Tenía que buscar una forma para conseguir ese dinero lo más rápido que pudiera para deshacerse de una vez de aquel hombre que lo atormentaba. Desde aquel trágico accidente que cambio por completo la vida de la familia Uchiha.

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos del pelinegro.

- Disculpen, ¿aquí se encuentra el restaurante – miro un papel arrugado – "Sharingan"?

- ¡Hola! Si este es "Sharingan" en unos minutos abriremos para poder atenderte – respondió con mucha energía Naruto mirando alegremente a la pelirrosa.

- Oh usted debe ser Sasuke Uchiha – señalo a Naruto – Es un gusto conocerlo.

- Oh no par… - el rubio cruzaba sus brazos en señal de equivocación hasta que fue interrumpido por su amigo.

- Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha – se acercó a la chica - ¿ Por qué lo preguntas? – la miro fríamente.

Sakura se sorprendió por la mirada tan fría hasta incluso enojada de ese hombre - Bue..bueno me dijeron que también alquilaban cuartos – comento con cierto miedo - ¿es verdad?

Sasuke estaba a punto de decirle a esa chica que se podía ir por donde había regresado, porque su casa no era un hotel, si ella no tenía a donde ir no era su problema. Aparte ¿quién le había dicho que él alquilaba cuartos? Estaba a punto de deshacerse de esa chica hasta que…

- ¡Claro que si alquilamos habitaciones ´ttebayo! Te daremos el mejor cuarto - Naruto se acercó a Sakura y paso su brazo por los hombros de ella – ven, ven te mostrare tu habitación – El rubio arrastraba a la chica hacia el interior del restaurante.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto Naruto acababa de llevar a SU casa a una completa desconocida de cabello rosado. Su amigo rubio estaba loco, sabía que le encantaba hablar con medio mundo pero llevar a una desconocida a su casa era el colmo de su muy grande paciencia. Sasuke presentía que aquella pelirrosa de ojos jades le traería muchos problemas pero ya estaba hecho, tendría que enfrentar la situación en la que su rubio amigo lo acababa de meter.

El joven cansado de todo levanto su mirada al cielo_** – Por eso odio los días soleados– **_Bajo su mirada y decidió dirigirse a su casa detrás de su amigo que no paraba de hablarle a la chica forastera que de manera tímida hacia caso a todo lo que el rubio decía.

...

Listo espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste lo hice con mucho cariño , por fin el encuentro de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto. Ya en el próximo veremos como se desarrolla esta relación jajaja. Me alegra saber que todas reconocieron la película de la cual les hable es hermosa, pero no sera una copia y hoy lo comprobamos con al aparición de Itachi jiji. Disculpen si encuentra algún horror ortografico no es adrede.

¿Reviews?! Gracias!


End file.
